Some New Friends
by Fk306
Summary: The guys end up finding some strange girls being chased. So they decide to help the girls out. Im not going to get much into detail though. Title might change in future please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Some new friends

Fk306: ::takes a deep breath:: well, this is my first TMNT so please go easy on me . I know that my spelling and grammar isn't great. So if you readers would be kind enough to point it out, in a nice way of course, I would be glad to try and improve.

Bucky: Hey aren't you going to introduce me?!?!

Fk306: Oh right, this is Bucky…

Bucky: You make it sound as if it's a bad thing…Fk306 does not own TMNT.

* * *

It was a quiet night at Central Park, the birds were sleeping, the wind was blowing, and 4 girls were running for their lives from some foot ninjas. Well at least the foot ninjas were quiet, the girls were screaming at the top of there lungs for help.

The four girls looked exactly the same. The only way to tell them apart was their eyes. One had lightning blue eyes, another had fiery red eyes, then another had purple eyes, and the last one had orange eyes. There parents tried to support them and everything went well until a car accident which caused the parents instant death. What scared people the most was that the girls were in the accident too, yet they were unscathed when the firemen took them out. This made it harder for them to find a home to live in for the time being.

They suddenly stopped running and turned to face the foot ninjas. They were taking out their weapons and preparing to strike.

"Are you three ready to attack?" the one with lightning blue eyes asked the other three while holding her Katanas

"More than I will ever be." the one with fiery red eyes answered holding her Sais.

"If we die, then at least we will die knowing that we died an honorable death." The one with purple eyes said holding her Bo Staff.

"And to think that if we die, the last thing we ever ate was pizza." The one with orange eyes joked spinning her Nun chucks. Her sisters rolled their eyes and split up to attack the Foot. The one with lightning blue went southwest, and just like she hoped, at least five of the Foot followed her. She turned around and ran right at them to attack only to get surrounded by them. She was in the center of the circle that the foot formed around her. She just stood there with her Katanas afraid that if she tried to attack the one in front of her, the one behind her would attack her. Her sisters weren't doing much better since they were in the same trap. Just as she was about to attack, someone appeared behind her.

"Need a hand?" the voice asked.

"Depends. Do you want anything in return?" she asked back.

"Only your trust."

"What? No way am I giving up my name!"

"So your name is trust?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?"

"Urm… I just wanted to know your name." he said uncomfortable.

"Well seeing at the fact that my sisters are getting help from strangers. I might as well too. So shall we get started? My name can wait." she told him.

"Sure thing." He said and attacked. The girl with lightning blue eyes doing the same only in the opposite direction. She was actually really good when it came to ninjitsu. It was something that her and her sisters had to learn if they were going to survive on there own. When the Foot found out that they were fighting a loosing battle they threw a smoke bomb at the floor and everybody was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared up they found that the Foot ninja's had disappeared.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" she squealed. She glanced at him and stared at the fact that he was a mutant turtle.

"What you aren't going to shriek at the sight of me?" he asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Why would I scream? You practically saved my life." She told him looking at him in the eye.

"WAAAH! RAI! LEIKO IS HITTING ME AGAIN!!!" The one with orange eyes shouted. The one with lightning blue eyes looked toward her sister's voice and started to laugh.

"DID NOT!!! YOKO IS LYING, RAI!!!" The one with fiery red eyes shouted which caused the one with lightning blue eyes to laugh harder.

"Rai you know that you shouldn't laugh so hard, especially since you get fevers easily." The one with purple eyes stated.

"Aww, Noz how can laughing give me a fever?" Rai asked.

"Remember the last time?" Noz said shuddering at the thought.

"Ungh don't remind me. Lei can you?" Rai asked still chuckling.

"Sure thing fearless leader." Lei said earning a glare from Rai.Leiko chose to ignore it and smacked her in the head so hard that her face landed on the floor.

"Oww. Did you have to do it so hard?" Rai said massaging her head.

"No she didn't, but we all know how much she hates you." The one with orange eyes said. The turtles are just there staying quiet not sure of what to make of the girls they just helped out. Seeing that the girls were ignoring the fact that they were turtle and instead were joking around with each other. The blue one was the first to speak.

"Hey, you said you would tell me your name when we were done fighting." He said.

"Hmm? Oh yea, sorry I forgot. The one that hit me is Leiko." She told him.

"Lei for short." Leiko told them with a sneer.

"Yea. Anyway, the one next to her is Yoko." She continued.

"Do you guys like pizza? Oh and its Yo for short. OWW! Rai, Leiko hit me again!!!" She whined with fake tears in her eyes. Rai ignored her and continued.

"The smart one is Nozomi." She said.

"Noz for short. Anytime you need something fixed, you can count on me." She said with a smile, pointing at herself.

"And I am Rai; unfortunately I can't think of anyway to make my name shorter." She said sounding upset at that fact. The turtles just stared at them, not sure of what to make of them. The girls waited for the turtles to say there names because they didn't want to refer to them as Orange, Purple, Blue, and Red. Not that they have had any reason to call them that yet.

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. OWW!!! Rai, Leiko hit me again!" Yoko whined Rai rolled her eyes.

"Sooooo. Do you guys have names?" she asked hesitating.

"Yes." The blue one said.

"Well?" Leiko said starting to get annoyed.

"Well, what?" the red one said glaring at Leiko. Leiko glared back at him.

"Aren't you guys going to tell us you names." Leiko answered still glaring.

"What if we don't want to tell dumb, weak, girls our names?" he continued the small battle.

"Thang! I should have brought some popcorn. This is going to last a while." Yoko said.

"Yoko…" Rai sighed and walked up behind Leiko, and tapped her in the shoulder.

"What do you want?!?!?!" she shouted.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere more, I don't know, private? You don't want to draw attention to our new friends, now do you?" Rai stated to her sister.

"You may have won this round but the war is not over." She said glaring at the one with a red mask.

"Leiko, do you really want to make him your enemy?" Yoko asked.

"Hmmm? Let me think about that…. Yes. I could always quarrel with someone that knows about Sais." She said with a smile. Rai sighed again.

"Master Kisho won't be happy with us; he won't be happy one bit." Rai said, her hands covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"No sweat. Yo will probably go without TV for a week, I wont be aloud to touch my sais for a week, Noz wont be aloud to invent, and you…you… what kind of punishment would he give you, Rai?" Leiko asked.

"He hasn't found the most suitable punishment for me yet, so he keeps changing them." Rai stated.

"What? Even I can figure out a suitable punishment for you? It's not that hard." Yoko stated looking amazed that master Kisho couldn't.

"How did we end up talking about suitable punishments?" Nozomi asked looking confused.

"Right. The punishment we get has nothing to do with the turtles names." Leiko said.

"Right." Yoko replied.

"Right." Rai said.

"Why is everybody saying 'right'?" the one with the orange mask asked.

"Forget about it. So when are you guys planning on telling us your names? Seeing as to we already told you our names." Rai told them.

"Well I guess since you told us your names… Im Leonardo, Leo for short." The one with the blue mask said.

"Finally someone gives us there name!" Leiko shouted at nobody. Rai glares at her but doesn't say anything.

"This is Donatello, Donny or Don for short." Leo said pointing at the one with a purple mask.

"Nice to meet you Don and thanks for helping me out." Nozomi said with a smile. Don smiled back.

"This is Michelangelo, Mikey for short. And this is Raphael, Raph for short." Leo finished. Just as he finished Yoko's cell phone rang.

"Hello?........mmhm……….yup……k……sooo?........what?......no, no, no, I understood. I just can't believe it…….ok….yeah I feel the same way…….WHAT JIMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CARE?!?!?!!............. lol sorry couldn't help myself……….k ill behave….bye." She finished the phone call.

"What was that all about?" Leiko asked.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you." Yoko said with a sigh. Everybody stared at her expectantly.

"Our Master Kisho, the guy who raised us and took care of us when mom died, he is DEAD!!!" Yoko started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" her three sisters shouted and Yoko continued.

"HE IS DEAD, HE IS NEVER COMING BACK JUST LIKE OUR PET TURTLE!!!!!" Yoko shouted tears starting to form in her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!WAIT WE HAVE A PET TURTLE?!?!?!?!?" Her sisters said still shouting.

"NO BUT I NEEDED TO SAY SOMETHING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!!!!! MASTER KISHO WAS KILLED BY THE NINJAS WHO WERE CHASING US; HE STILL HAS A KATANA STICKING OUT OF HIS CHEST!!!!!!!! THE POLICE DON'T WANT ANYBODY TOUCHING THE KATANA, SO THEY CAN DUST IT FOR FINGER PRINTS!!!! WERE GOING TO BE FORCED TO LIVE IN THE STREETS AND THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL WILL BLAME US FOR HIS DEATH JUST LIKE THEY DID WHEN MOTHER DIED!!!I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!!!!" Yoko finished her face covered in tears.

"Yoko, unless you forgot, I was the one that everybody blamed about mothers death." Leiko stated trying to hold back tears in fear that the tears will ruin her tough girl look.

"The girls in school blamed you but the towns people blamed the four of us remember?" Rai stated brushing of the remains of her tears seeing as she had calmed down a bit.

"Shut up you damn rat!!!!" Leiko shouted at Rai.

"Now is not the time for me to beat you in ninjitsu you stupid cat." Rai said calmly.

"Why are you two referring to each other as animals?" Mikey asked confused. The 2 sisters froze when they heard him.

'I had completely forgotten that those guys were still here…' they both thought at the same time.

"Well they refer to each other that way because they act so much like a cat and a rat." Nozomi said saving her two sisters from having to answer. They, or at least Rai, gave her a thankful look. They just weren't ready to tell them their secret.

"It was nice meeting you all. But we should probably get going, hope we meet again." Rai said with a smile.

"Um… Did I forget to mention that the foot ninja's burned down our house?" Yoko said her sisters staring at her, "heh guess I did." She finishes with a small chuckle.

"You bet you did, you damn rabbit. Now what are we supposed to do? Live in the streets?" Leiko asked angrily.

"Now Leiko, no reason to take your anger out on Yoko. We just need to find a place to stay for a bit." Rai said.

"Hey, Leo, maybe they could stay with us until they find a place to stay?" Mikey asked.

"We went this far in helping them out. And they did just lose someone close to them." Donatello said agreeing with Mikey. The girls were about to protest but Yoko tripped and landed on Mikey ending up hugging him before she could stop herself. Everything was happening in slow motion. One second Yoko was hugging Mikey and the next second Mikey was holding an orange rabbit with Yoko's shirt dangling by its foot.

* * *

Fk306: Oops, teehee, I tripped and fell on the cliffhanger button. Sorry.

Bucky: Wait is there even such thing as a cliffhanger button?

Fk306: Hmm? I don't know but we still got a cliffy so you all will just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. .

Bucky: ::sigh:: you are so hopeless Fk306. Anyway I, I mean, **we** would like for you to review what you think of the story and if you have any comments about the spelling please say them nicely, Fk306 is very **sensitive** when it comes to those kinds of things.

Fk306: Hey!

Bucky: Anyways please review.


	2. The girls secret

Chapter 2:

Fk306: Yes! I got 3 reviews in one day. Me so happy!

Bucky: Wow. That's a record for you isn't it Fk306?

Fk306: ::glares at Bucky:: anyway, time to answer reviews. **Lunar-ninja**, no offence but your review made me laugh. And it's not surprising that you don't know Bucky seeing as I made him up. Just so you know Bucky is a black and white cat who helps me with introducing and ending the chapter. He enjoys torturing me every now and then.

Bucky: Hey!

Fk306: but he can be very nice… when he wants to at least. **Readerrr Grrrl**, thanks, I would appreciated greatly if you could help me and your review didn't make me feel offended either. Im so happy. And the reason that Yoko sounded so… what was that word that you said? Oh yes, 'chipper' through the phone is because she doesn't like others to know that she is upset. Being annoyingly cheerful is her way of saying that she is in pain and really needs someone at the moment. To bad her sisters don't know that…yet. But she does give them a signal when she cries while she is happy.

Bucky: Hey, didn't you act that way when you uncle, your uncle, your, uncle, and your dog died?

Fk306: Yes, but my family actually was able to tell that I was really sad and needed to be alone at the moment, that's why they did all they could to cheer me up and I didn't start to cry until the funeral. But enough about my sad life.

Bucky: yeah all that talk about you is making me want to barf.

Fk306: ::glares at Bucky…again:: **BubblyShell22** REALLY YOU THINK IM A GOOD WRITER?!?!?! Ahem ::blushes:: anyway im glad you like my story and im glad you liked the eye colors.

Bucky: Yeah to bad that Fk306 hasn't found out the reason of why the eyes are in that color.

Fk306: Hey ill come up with something when I get a better inspiration. But right now my mind is blank… Hey I got another review! **Makayla** glad you like it and yes a bunny. Lol wait till you see her sisters lol I got the transforming thing out of a book called 'Fruits Basket' so yeah the idea is only half mine. The characters are mine and the way they look are minejust not the transforming thing.

Bucky: Lets just start with the story. Fk306 does not own TMNT if she did then the whole world would be screwed and none of you would even like TMNT.

* * *

The three girls and the orange rabbit froze with shock in there faces. Mikey, who was still holding the shocked orange rabbit, was having a hard time figuring out what just happened. All was quiet with a small thump of the shirt that fell off the rabbit's foot.

"Hey, um, what happened to the Yoko girl? And where did this rabbit come from." Mikey asked after recovering from the shock.

"Maybe we should ask them that in the lair that way we won't be overheard." Leo told them.

"I guess we have no choice now." Rai said with a sigh. Leiko just cursed at their luck while Nozomi grabbed the clothes that were on the floor. On the way there Leo decided to get a better look at the three girls, seeing as the other girl has disappeared. They all had brown wavy, hair _/Fk306: they look alike remember/_ they were slender there hair was in a small doughnut like knot so it wouldn't get in the way while they were fighting the Foot Ninja. In fact if Leo hadn't of seen them fighting the Foot Ninja with his own eyes, he would probably guess that they knew nothing of ninjitsu. Now that he thought of it where were the girl's weapons?

"You guys live in a sewer?" Rai said breaking the silence and interrupting Leo from his thoughts.

"Yeah, is it not to your liking?" Raph said with a smug look on his face.

"Actually I don't mind. I always wondered what it was like down here." Rai stated calmly.

"Yeah, whatever." Was Raph's reply. Rai just rolled her eyes thinking that Raph was like Leiko when it came to being arrogant. _/Fk306: since don hasn't said or thought anything. I will make him talk now./_

"Mikey? Why do you have the rabbit on your shell?" Don asked.

"Eh? You get off him right now you damn rabbit!" Leiko shouted grabbing the orange rabbit whom got a shocked look.

"EEP! Rai, Leiko is hurting me!" the orange rabbit said.

"Did that rabbit just talk?!?!?!?" Donny asked.

"Um no I didn't?" the rabbit said starting to panic.

"Then why are you talking?" Don asked.

"………"

"Urm maybe we should continue this conversation back your lair?" Rai asked.

"Well in that case we can continue the conversation right now. Seeing the fact that we are already here." Leo told them as they entered the lair.

"My sons, who have you brought here?" a voice said as they entered. The girls turned around to see who had spoke.

"A rat." Was all that Rai said.

"Yeah a rat, you got a problem with that?" Raph asked.

"No. actually, im sorta fond of rats." Rai stated shyly and blushing slightly.

"This is our sensei, Master Splinter." Mikey told them, the orange rabbit back on his back.

"Nice to meet you Master Splinter im Rai." Rai said with a smile "these are my sisters Leiko, Nozomi and Yoko."

"It's nice to meet you too. But where is the other sister? I only see three sisters." Master Splinter asked.

"Well." Leiko said glancing at the orange rabbit unintentionally; Master Splinter caught the glance though.

"Michelangelo, why is there a rabbit on you back?" he asked.

"I don't know." He said putting the rabbit on the floor.

"Uh oh." Was all the sisters said before a poof of smoke appeared where the rabbit was. When the smoke cleared where the rabbit was supposed to be appeared Yoko bare naked nothing to cover herself with.

"Err, um, Noz, can you hand me my clothes. I would like to show less of my body at boys that happen to be staring at my naked self." Yoko said blushing. She was also glaring at all the boys in the room except Master Splinter since he turned away when he found out that she had no clothes on.

"Here you go." Nozomi said passing Yoko the clothes.

"Thanks. The rest of you turn around while I put on my clothes." Yoko told them. They all obeyed, the turtles blushing.

"Now that Yoko is, ahem, fully dressed. Would one of you be kind enough to tell us why Yoko transformed into a rabbit?" Leo asked looking at the girl's one at a time. _/Fk306: this is where it officially becomes a TMNT Fruits Basket crossover :P/_

"Ok. Well to start with my family has had a curse for generations. We call it the Zodiac curse because it involves all of the animals that are in the Zodiac legend. The one were the rat tricked the mouse into believing that the banquet was in the day after the banquet which made the Zodiac exclude the cat." Rai said in one breath but stopped to take a small breath.

"This got the cat angry at the rat. Anyway back to the curse. You see the reason that Yoko transformed was because every time a Zodiac member gets hugged by the opposite sex. We transform into our Zodiac animals and once a member of the Zodiac dies the next child to be born will be cursed by that animal. We also transform when our body gets really weak or stressed." Leiko finished.

"I see. Well that explains why there was a rabbit here a second ago but I would still like to know why Yoko was naked when she turned back to human." Master Splinter stated.

"Ah… that is a side effect. You can't expect her clothes to transform with her so they just drop to the floor when she transforms. That goes the same for the other Zodiac members." Nozomi said answering his question.

"Cool! Are all of you cursed or is it just Yoko?" Mikey asked with interest.

"Yup! They are cursed just like me!" Yoko answered happily.

"What do they transform into?" Don asked also interested. Yoko just smiled.

"You will just have to hug them to find out." Yoko answered with a smile, her sisters giving her a few glares. Mikey was more than glad to hug the girls. While his brothers just watched in embarrassment. Mikey first hugged Rai, then Leiko, then Nozomi, and even though he already knew about Yoko, he hugged her too.

There were four poofs and they were engulfed in smoke.

* * *

Fk306: Oh great. Another cliffhanger, guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the other three sisters transform into. Teehee

Bucky: Yup another cliffhanger. Hey I wonder if you readers will be able to guess what Leiko and Rai transform into. Go ahead and tell us what animal you think those two will transform into. Oh and request for what Nozomi transforms into are welcome too.

Fk306: You heard him, well read what he wrote anyway, please review and tell us what animal of the Zodiac you think would best be for Nozomi. Since she doesn't talk much ill give you all a description of her personality.

**Nozomi**

**Healthy and a good doctor when her sisters are hurt, energetic now and then, excitable, rarely but possible, short-tempered now and then, and stubborn when it comes to inventions. Also honest, sensitive at being made fun of, brave when in danger, she inspires confidence to her sisters. Intelligent, gifted, bossy, loud now and then, successful at lots of things, and full of vitality and enthusiasm. Usually looks softhearted on outside, yet stubborn on the inside.**

Fk306: Hope that's enough detail for you to tell me what animal she should be.

Bucky: please review and if you can't figure out what Leiko and Rai are go back to chapter one. There will be a clue there. Please, please review or Fk306 will most likely torture me.

Fk306: But youre the one that normally does the torturing ::gets glint in eye:: but thatsnot a bad idea now thatI think of it.

Bucky: Drat. Please review, im considered5 monthsold in human years.


End file.
